Episode 465
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=556 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Brook - Luffy |rating=10.1 |rank=3 }} "Only the Winner is Justice - Put Into Motion! Sengoku's Plan!" is the 465th episode of One Piece. Short Summary Coby and Helmeppo attempted to flee from the war after feeling too overwhelmed by the deaths and chaos, but stumbled upon Akainu and an apparent plan by Sengoku. Meanwhile, Garp joins Ace at the top of scaffolding, remembering better times when Ace and Luffy were children, and how he wanted them to grow up to become strong marines. As he laments this fact, it's revealed that Ace's execution time has been changed, when suddenly a battleship falls from the sky, revealing to be the escaped Impel Down prisoners and Luffy! Long Summary Oars Jr. is impaled by Gekko Moriah and tries to save Ace with the last of his strength but soon collapses destroying everything at the bay with his enormous body, greatly shocking everybody with his defeat. Giant Vice Admiral Ronse tries to kill Whitebeard but he soon disposes of the Vice Admiral with his Devil-Fruit's powers easily. Whitebeard then orders his crew to climb Little Oars' body and advance, to which they quickly climb breaking through any Marine in their way. Enraged Whitebeard's 13th division commander Atmos confronts and attacks Donquixote Doflamingo for severing Oars' leg, to which he laughs claiming he is "at the center of history", and quickly puts Atmos under his control with his unknown ability to attack his subordinates. Coby and Helmeppo fled the battlefield as they are too scared to fight, they find Admiral Akainu confronting a Marine soldier who wants to leave the battle for his family's sake, this however angers Akainu as he claims that if he cares for his family he "must not live with shame" and instantly kills him, which scares the already scared Marines, just as Akainu is told that everything is ready for "the strategy". As Garp remembers when Ace was born, the Whitebeard Pirates and allies enter the bay, and the ships proceed to destroy everything so as to make the entry easier, but are unable to do so with mere cannonballs until Whitey Bay enters with her Ice Cutting Ship. The now controlled Atmos is manipulated to kill his crew by Doflamingo, as he laughs about how "Evil" and "Justice" are but subjective matters for those who "are on the top" and how the current war is the "turning point". Sengoku is told that the Whitebeard Pirates and his allies have entered the bay and calls Vice Admiral Tsuru via Den Den Mushi to put "the strategy" into action, and quickly disposes of the pirates who attack her with her powers. She calls every Marine through Den-Den Mushi, to which Whitebeard is very cautious. Garp goes to the execution platform remembering past times with Luffy and Ace, when he wanted them to be Marines, rather than Pirates and is soon to blame Ace for his choice, with both bursting into tears, and Sengoku comprehending Garp's pain. Just as Coby and Helmeppo are shocked by Sengoku's plan of killing Ace before the schedule, Luffy and the rest of the Impel Down escaped prisoners have stole the show, they suddenly came down falling from the sky, it was later revealed how they got there (it wasn't really Ivankov's plan/fault). Mostly everyone was shocked at the sudden appearance of the troublemaker Strawhat Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *Luffy and the Impel Down escapees' first appearance in this episode in which they were falling from the sky is similar to how it was shown in the One Piece opening Kaze wo Sagashite. The order in which they first appeared is exactly the same with Buggy and Mr. 3 being the first, then Mr. 1 and Crocodile, followed by Jinbe, Ivankov, and Luffy. The only differences are that in Kaze wo Sagashite, the battleship and many other Impel Down escapees are not seen falling with them, and that Luffy's vest was blue instead of yellow, and in this episode, we see the inside of Luffy's mouth. *In this episode, Crocodile mentioned that they were falling down out of the sky because of Ivankov. He is in fact blaming the okama, but this was proven wrong in the next episode, where it showed detailed explanation on what happened on their way to the war. Site Navigation 465 Category:Season 13